Hogwarts: The Final Year at Last
by wecca875
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts for their final year since The 2nd Wizarding War is over. Watch as romances blossom, friendships develop and enemies resume their hatered for each other, in this epic fanfiction by wecca875. Please only constructive critism and nice comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letters

Harry's POV

I sat up in my bed panting drenched in sweat, as I had just had a horrible night terror. I was back in the grave yard where Cedric Diggory died. But instead of Cedric being the subject of Voldemort's killing curse, it was Ginny Weasley, beautiful, brave Ginny Weasley. All I was able to do was stand and watch as Voldemort murdered her in cold blood just because he hated me. Then he was turning his wand on me to admister the same curse I woke up with a start panting and sweating in my bed at the Burrow. Lucky for me, my alarm clock said it was 7:00 so I was able to avoid going back to sleep.

When I arrived down stairs in the kitchen. already had breakfast going. 'Are you alright Harry, dear, you don't look so good' she said, as she was wiping her hands. I responded with 'Just another terror that's all'. Lucky for me she wasn't able to press me about it, because just at that moment Ron and Hermione came rushing down the stairs. Ron looking like he had just seen a ghost and Hermione with cheeks the color of the Weasly family's red hair.

They both toke their seats at the breakfast table. Hermione then proceeded to give Ron a smug look and said 'Mrs. Weasley I do believe that you have quite a handful, your son her just tried to look at me as I was getting dressed.' then turned around as quick as lighting and yelled 'RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU INVADE POOR HERMIONE'S PRIVACY LIKE THAT! SHES OUR GUEST! AND TO THINK THAT SHES YOUR GIRLFRIEND! SHOW ALITTLE RESPECT! NOW I SUGGEST THAT YOU APLOGISE BEFORE I MAKE YOU GO DEGNOME THE GARDEN AGAIN'. Ron sat there horror struck and murmured 'I'm sorry Hermione that I tried to spy on you'. 'It's ok Ronald just don't do it again' she replied with some obvious guilt in her voice.

Just then Ginny came running down the stairs and sat down at her usual spot at the table. She then said 'What are you all staring at eat'. At that very moment Mrs. Weasley sat the food down on the table. We all then started to enjoy a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast.

Moments later 4 owls came in and dropped letters on Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I's laps. The odd thing was they had Hogwarts seals on them. We all sat there dumbfounded until Mrs. Weasley spoke up' Well don't just sit there and stare at them, open them. My letter read:

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to rejoin your peers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your 7th year. Given the circumstances of your absence from the previous term. Please submit your answer to our offer by August 1st so we can adequately prepare for the upcoming term.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Head mistress

'Well I'm going back, how 'bout you Ron' I said. 'Yeah I guess so' said Ron. 'Yes, you can't get a decent job without your N.E.W.T.S' said Hermione. 'Well I have to' said Ginny.

'Excellent this calls for a trip to Dagon Alley' said Mrs. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody! This is my first fic so plz not to much hate. I would just love, love, it if you would review and tell me how I am doing! I already have another 2 chapters after this written so I will upload those soon … I do plan on updating this fic about every 4-7 days but do expect these first few chapters to be very close together. Also if you have ideas feel free to share them with me and I will try to incorporate them in upcoming chapters. Well I won't keep you waiting for the 2****nd**** chapter so here it is. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare **

**Harry's POV**

I was glad to see when we got to Diagon Alley that all the shops were open. Ron, Ginny, and I first went into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione and went into Florish and Blotts to pick up everybody's books. I must say though that all of us got quite a few stares .That was expected though. The owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies gifted me with the Firebolt 2, the newest model broomstick in the firebolt line.

We all met up at the Leaky Cauldron and ordered butterbeer for each of us. WE talked about the upcoming school year and old memories before proceeding to Madam Malkins for our school robes.

When we arrived back at the Burrow, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I all went upstairs to Ron and I's attic bedroom. We all sat in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room and continued or conversation about old memories. Ron finally suggested that we play truth or dare. Hermione started out.

'Harry, truth or dare' Hermione said, you could just tell she was thinking up something evil.

'Dare' I said, with uncertainty in my voice, boy was this going to be good I thought.

'I dare you to kiss Ginny on the lips' said Hermione, with the smuggest smirk on her face that I have ever seen. Ginny and I's faces immediately flushed with red out of embarrassment, Ron's face flushed with red out of anger.

'Well are you going to do it or not 'Hermione said. I then gulped turned to Ginny and placed one of the most wonderful kiss on her lips. Then I pulled away quickly because the last thing I need is Ron on my case. But he already was and shot me a look saying kiss-my-little-sister-again-and-I-will-kill-you.

Just to make Ron forget about Ginny and I, I said 'Ron truth or dare'.

'Truth 'Ron replied wanting to avoid kissing Hermione in front of everybody.

'Is it true that you have a crush on Hermione' I said with a huge smirk on my face now being pleased with myself.

'Maybe' Ron mumbled guiltily will staring at the ground.

'Ok, I think were done here' snapped Hermione wanting to avoid an awkward situation. She then dashed for the door before anybody could stop her, Ron then followed her trying to get her attention.

Ginny and I sat there in an awkward silence until she turned to me." Harry do you like me 'she said with question in her voice.

'Why of course I like you, Ginny.' I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No Harry in a more than friend's kind of way' she said.

'Yes I do Ginny' I said. She then through her arms around me and began kissing me with passion and love that had been held back for months. We sat there for what seemed like hours until Ron came bursting in.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? HARRY WHY ARE YOU SNOGGING MY LITTLE SISTER?' Ron shouted.

'Ron calm down' said Ginny said in a small voice.

'CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HARRY IN THE HALLWAY WITH ME NOW 'Ron commanded. I got up and followed him into the hallway giving Ginny a help-me look.

'IS there something I can do for you Ron' I said in a serious but relaxed voice.

'Yes there is, tell me why I walked in on you snogging my little sister' Ron said in a very agitated voice.

'Well that's simple because you didn't knock. Now if you'll excuse me I am going back in there to finish what your little sister started' I said in a very annoyed voice. I went back into the bedroom and left Ron there dumfounded.

When I got back into the room I closed the door and Ginny asked 'What did he say '. I responded by telling her exactly what happened.

'Oh Harry, if I would have known that he would –'. She didn't get to finish because I crashed my lips into hers. How long we sat there I have no idea all I know is that was wonderful. The only thing that broke us apart was warning for everybody to go to bed.

'Ok Ginny, I think you better leave now' I said kind of disappointed.

'Ok Harry see you tomorrow, Goodnight'. She said in a sweet voice.

Just as she left Ron came in with what looked like a hickey on his neck. I didn't even bother to ask where that came from, because I think we all know. He shot me the evil eye and then climbed into bed. I ignored him and went to bed. I slept wonderfully that night no night terrors just happy dreams of Ginny bad I.


End file.
